Building Blocks of Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Slight AU. Salazar Slytherin has never thought of settling down and marrying before now. But when he does will it be too late to make Helga Hufflepuff his wife? Or will he create a plan to gain everything Helga's husband has in one swoop?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Extinct Langues assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Supermarket Sweep, Pop Figure Collection, What's Cooking, Mythology Club, and Hogwarts Game Night Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Extinct Langues assignment: Task 3 Write about a foundation of something.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Marauder's Map (location) Great Hall**

**Supermarket Sweep: DVD Player (Era) Founders Era**

**Pop Figure Collection: Nagini Blue and Purple dress (color) purple**

**What's Cooking: Porterhouse Steak (pairing) Salazar/Helga**

**Mythology Club: (plot) Someone getting the attention of someone of a higher class or power.**

**Hogwarts Game Night Club: Left Hand (plot) Pulling someone into a hug/Right hand (theme) pride**

**Warning for slight out of character. Also warning for mentions of character death. Word count is 993 words. I hope you all enjoy Building Blocks of Love.**

Salazar Slytherin watched the beautiful blonde witches purple gown flow around her as she danced with in the Great Hall. Mirth written clear and plain across her face. He'd never thought to take notice of Helga Hufflepuff before now. Helga had always been the more subdued of the group. The one to calm everyone down during a fight. The one that everyone was friends with but never looked as more than a friend.

"Salazar," Godric said clapping a hand on Salazar's shoulder.

"Godric," Salazar replied pulling Godric into a hug eyes never leaving Helga, "how are you my friend?"

"Good. How are you? Your wife just gave you a son, didn't she?"

Godric nodded pride clear on her face. "A good strong healthy boy," Godric nodded. "But what about you Salazar? When are you going to settle down and have a family? You are the only one of us who hasn't already settled down."

Salazar's blood froze in his veins at this statement. Had Godric just stated that he was the only one that wasn't married? His eyes lingered on Helga as jealousy rose in his heart. He had to know who was married to Helga. He to know to so that he could do something about. He would make Helga Hufflepuff his own even if he had to do something dark and dangerous to get what he wanted.

"So you are saying that Helga is married?" Salazar said trying to make it seem like he wasn't interested. "I wonder why she never mentioned it."

"You don't remember attending her wedding?" Rowena asked joining the two dark haired men. Her own raven hair shining in the candle light. "You seemed to get along with Richard, her husband, very well. Don't you remember asking him to go hunting with you the next day?"

Salazar's eyes lit up. Not only had Rowena resparked his memory but she'd also given him the most brilliant idea ever. No one would think it strange if poor Helga's husband had a horrible hunting accident. Then, of course, he'd come swooping in to comfort the grieving widow. Perhaps then he could finally see fit to settle down and start a family.

"Salazar, come dance with me?" a light airy voice broke his thoughts.

Blinking out of his daze and the plans he was formulating he found Helga, herself, standing in front of him light an apparition. Her blonde hair hanging in ringlets down her back. Her snow white complection making the color of her purple dress look a shade darker. Her blue eyes shining with joy and mirth. She was smiling at him and he knew that if she knew what he was thinking the smile would vanish from her face.

"Of course, dear, Helga," he pulled her into a hug, releasing the grip as the music slowed for a slow dance.

They'd shared a few more dances but Salazar had mostly ended up sitting at his usual place at the high table. Watching Helga and planning on how best to get her as his wife.

############################################################################

It hadn't taken long to convince Richard, Helga's husband, to go hunting with him. All Salazar had to do was ask. Seeing as Salazar was a friend of Richard's wife, Richard saw no problem trying to make friends with the man.

They'd set out early that day, as the sun rose. Just the two of them riding out for a day of fun and hunting. But as the day drew to an end only one of them came back.

Salazar went immediately to fetch help and led the party back out to where he'd left Richard to die. But he had to make things look on the up and up so that Helga wouldn't suspect him. He had to make it look like he'd done everything to save 'his friend', even though he had planned the whole thing.

When the party had returned to the castle where Helga and Rowena were waiting for them, Salazar pulled Helga into a hug. He could feel the tears falling from her face as she caught sight of her husband. He would do anything to not have her go through this but it was too late. He'd already put the plan into motion.

"I'm so sorry, Helga," Salazar whispered as he stroked her back. "By the time I turned back around Richard had already been attacked."

"But why would you just go out with only two men?" Helga asked.

"It was not my idea, dear Helga. Richard was the one to want to go with just the two of us. I'd tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't hear of it."

Helga sniffled the tears falling even harder.

"If there is anything you have need of all you have to do is let me know," Salazar said pressing a kiss to Helga's forehead.

############################################################################

As the weeks turned into months, and the months turned into a year, Salazar was starting to give up hope of ever being happy. That was until Helga accepted his offer of accompanying her to the next village over.

"You seem much changed, my dear, Helga," Salazar said as they rode their horses towards the village. "Is everything alright?"

"I never got to tell Richard I'm expecting his child," Helga murmured sadly. She had been acting quite strange recently and Godric had mentioned this being a symptom of being pregnant.

"You know I'd do anything to help you, my dear?"

Helga nodded and as Salazar helped her down outside of the nearest eatery. Salazar's heart felt lighter now that he knew the foundation of his plans to gain Helga's hand were set and well on their way to completion. Not only would he gain a wife but he'd also gain a child too. A ready made family that would only grow with their love, and his cleverness. And no one would know that it was built upon Richard's death. Not a soul.

**I hope you all enjoyed Building Blocks of Love.**


End file.
